User talk:Ludicrine
thomas 777 where is a Pet Catching License and Creation Studio? Can I haz... a cheezburger compimentary pet?LazroTalk 11:05, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :Sure. Howls. Make a gender for it. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 18:00, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Deatroy Stick Ranger wiki I want stick ranger wiki destroyed. That wiki is useless. Tabuu will electricute you 02:41, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :... Wikia says that multiple wikis can exist of the same topic. I will first get rid of "Deathdemon", request them if they can delete, but if all else fails, I will get Wikia Central. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 17:59, August 20, 2011 (UTC) leetRobotics started pestering ludicrousDemon at (9:43 AM). Do you have pesterchum on your computer? (or that serrangionation whosiewhatsit) LazroTalk 13:46, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :Que? No entiendo. (I tried to download the real Pesterchum but it didn't work for me. And SerrangioNation is the supposed thing my species uses to communicate so it doesn't exist in real life.) LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 13:25, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :Ah. LazroTalk 13:42, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :leetRobotics ceased pestering ludicrousDemon. Forgive Can you please forgive me? I promise I wont be bad to this wiki anymore.Jinho101 00:23, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :Muh? Oh, derp, sure. I don't actually remember how you were banned so... FORGIVENESS ACTIVATE! MISSION SOLVED. HOOTH. HOOOOOOTH. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 01:32, August 22, 2011 (UTC) NEW DANCE FORGET HEARTS BOXCARS, HERE'S.... SOME JESTER GUY. (Yes I made this GIF) DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:26, August 22, 2011 (UTC) POPPY BRO. SR!? From Kirby Super Star Ultra? ARGH forgot to sign. Samuel17 23:18, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :Poppy Bro Sr. Oh yeah. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 23:22, August 22, 2011 (UTC) wut - - -SPAM, - 00:07, August 23, 2011 (UTC) BEHOLD MY NEW, STRONGER, AND MORE BADASS FORM. Now you got another reason to fear me! >0D DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:10, August 23, 2011 (UTC) WOW... WOW! Calm down a bit... i didin't known that you want to scare a lot LD. (jk)I, do not fear you(jk) NAH! Its quite random. Sometimes i'm scared by you, sometimes i do NOT fear you. Sometimes WHATEVER! 2 questions.... 1. Is the note-modus counted as a Pet Creation Studio? 2. Can I become an ally to the Royal Hex Land? 06:40, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :1. Can the note-modus create pets? :2. Moo. (Sure) LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 13:21, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, but it is limited to a few pixels and requires the Note-m beta machine to process it, along with the coloring settings on paper. Also, on the packaging it says "Greed-free", so I can't keep what I create but I can keep what is already mine. Just wanted to let you know, since my pets always hog my "Compujew". Also, thank you. :::Kay then. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 13:33, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey! You did not responded to my request: do you approve my Pet Catching Liscense? And that picture request is now not nessecary at all: I will probably do it myself. I'm waiting you to create more pets. Samuel17 22:19, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :Derp. Sure. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 22:41, August 27, 2011 (UTC) HOLY F/CKING SH/T I THINK POISONSHIT MIGHT BE BACK. HIS AVATAR PICTURE CHANGED. DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:04, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :YAY. This wiki needs something like a non-fluent english speaker in elementary school to spice things up. I mean, oh no. Oh, so tragic. Terrible. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 03:24, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :But you and Waddle D33 was quite bored when he was not here (you said it on ZoshiX's talk page (here), and YOU WAS EVEN THINKING ABOUT LEAVING!). So "I mean, oh no. Oh, so tragic. Terrible" is invalid... Samuel17 11:55, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ::That was sarcasm there. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 18:26, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ::That was not the case for your brother (or whatever) Waddle D33. Atleast 2 persons dosen't really have problems with him... Samuel17 19:56, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Potential Poisonshit Replacement?? Check this idiot out on the DB Wiki. He's almost a perfect replacement!! WE'VE GOT TO GET HIM HERE. DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:34, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Try this. Pesterchum for mac. Do you have a mac? Meh, That's the only reason I can think of. BLUHASDFASDFASDFASDFBLARGBLARGBLARG. LazroTalk 18:57, September 9, 2011 (UTC) WHY DOES EVERYONE COPY US?! THIS FAGGOT MADE A CLONE OF THE FANBALL WIKI. AND HE MADE ME AN ADMIN. GOD DAMNIT. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:17, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :He's Tabuu. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 01:51, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :How do you know? He claims he was on for quite a while... Of course, he could just as easily be lying. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:52, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ::He signed his posts on Dan-Ball with "Tabuu's Deadly Beams". LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 01:53, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I could'nt resist me too... I ended up making an enemy template for your Marx Soul Attacks: Crescent blade: Shoots 2 sets of 4 crescents blades which deals normal damage. Seeds: Make 6 seeds fall from the sky which can hurt you. Shortly after, big thorny vines will sprout out from the ground, causing more damage. Sometimes they bloom into roses, dealing twice as much damage. Arrows: Shoots 100 very weak arrows, but fires them REALLY quickly! Ice bomb: Shoot an ice bomb at the botom. Upon reaching the enemy's height, it will split into 2 ice blasts which go sideways, freezing enemies for 5s. Laser: Fires a giant laser which deals very high damage, and hit any enemies which is caught in the laser. Paint rain: Creates an rain of 25 paint balls which travels either vertically or diagonally, but deals weak damage. Energy blasts: Create 2 giants energy blasts (pink and blue respectively) which deals high damage. The first one (pink) come always either up or dow, and either left or right. The second one (blue) go in the opposite direction. Black hole: Create a black hole which sucks any enemies within its range (at least 150), and deal VERY high damage. THE INFAMOUS SCREAM AT THE END: If he gets defeated, it will make an piercing scream which scares and completly paralyses any enemies for 25s. That an opportunity of damaging a tough enemy. Uhh... hope that you too don't get paralysed by that scream. It really tear ears into pieces like if a glass would break. Samuel17 Talk Page More... Whats this button do? I literally am chatting you. Pesterchum NAO. LazroTalk 23:07, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :...But it failed! LD used FUUUUUUUUUUU! It's super effective! MONITOR took 25 damage! LD gained PUNISHMENT! ... LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 02:01, September 15, 2011 (UTC) HAHAHHA HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:36, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :PFFFFTHAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PARTY IN THE PUROUTY! Or something... LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 21:38, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :WANNA DANCE? DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:40, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :(I KNOW ITS AWKWARD SHUT UP.) :SLEUTH ROLLIO!!! *Takes out a few fake trusty knives* LazroTalk 21:46, September 16, 2011 (UTC) DMS is annoying DMS continues to vandalize Trolland for some war I wasn't meant to win. Isn't that abuse of admin rights? He doesn't even accept talking about it. 18:55, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :I could ask him if it involves some sort of plot he's working on. Or maybe it's because Trolland already has other land thanks to ZoshiX or something? I dunno... I'll look into the matter soon enough. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 19:43, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :It was destroyed because of Seashore Base, WAS IT NOT? Also, ZoshiX said you could own some different land in the SR map. (Reasonable amount) You just want Trolland back, but that's not possible because it was destroyed. Sorry, it was destroyed. Get over it. DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:44, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ::So it was about the new land. I guess that makes sense, if it's alright with you. Otherwise, it IS a subpage and is fanart/fiction from mainspace as long as it does not interfere with other things... LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 19:45, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ::If he continues to re-add it anyways, I will consider that as vandalism and spam. Don't like it, C98? There's the door. Don't let it hit you. DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:46, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :::If he re-adds it then it cannot be in mainspace and will be considered fanart from the rest of the fanart, if that makes sense. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 19:53, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, LD, I'm working on something... fun. It might surprise you a bit. Mehehe. DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:48, September 17, 2011 (UTC) So you're going to invade Royal Hex Land as well? And Trolland was never destroyed. That's just some (stupid) fanfic from DMS. And who is the vandal? The one who tries to vandalize my subpage, or the one who owns the subpage and tries to revert the vandalism? 19:57, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :ZOMG HE BETTER NOT. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 19:58, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I know that it's not recommended, but he clearly(?) said he will. And why say Trolland is fanfic? It's the so-called war which is failfic. 20:01, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :True... LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 20:03, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :Do tell where I said I would invade Hex Land. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:10, September 17, 2011 (UTC) "Also, LD, I'm working on something... fun. It might surprise you a bit. Mehehe." 20:11, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Did I actively say I was going to invade Hex Land? no. I was working on something. This, in fact. Its Kuipter, if he was brought back to life or something. Which he's not. So, smartass, anything else to say? DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:13, September 17, 2011 (UTC) You'll invade Royal Hex Land as much as I put a middle finger in the war pic. 20:15, September 17, 2011 (UTC) And fanfic? I think the definition of that is someone making a story about some event or something. It isn't fanfic if the creator of that event partakes in it. Then its called "canon". And who are you to say my fanfics are stupid? What do you call your RPs? Gold? I call them shit. They all involve you/whateverstartsinit/ being immortal or some cheesy shit. And what happens if someone else comes along that says they're strong? You undo and ignore their edits like a bitch. Missing your purse, honey? You don't seem to get that trying to argue with me is like arguing with a brick wall. Maybe you should get your head out of your ass and realize that. And before you say "Well everyone else seems to enjoy them" or something, ask HGD. He thinks all of your shit is cheesy. So say I'm the only one who agrees. So guess what? Trolland getting destroyed was canon. So that means you changing it is vandalizing the story. Don't you love loopholes? :) DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:19, September 17, 2011 (UTC) You never listened to my answers, isn't that the same as me not answering at all? And when did i make any RPs at all? If I ever made any, it would be cheesy, yes it would. And when did I say I'm immortal? 20:30, September 17, 2011 (UTC) What do you call Trolland? I call it a massive RP. Everyone there is, guess what, immortal. And when something comes along that's a threat? You ignore/undo it. So yeah, THAT'S AN RP. And never listened to your answers? You never gave advice. But you seemed pretty ok with it. So yeah, that's answering back. Yes, you're losing this argument. I have some advice for you. Shut the fuck up. (1:18) But of course, knowing you, you won't. You'll argue your point to the death. And, in the end, none of it will matter. Trolland will still be dead. You're lucky I let Trollus live. I decided to be GENEROUS. ISN'T THAT AMAZING? DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:35, September 17, 2011 (UTC) You say destroying Trolland is generous? I don't agree. And by the way, you once said "But let it have NOTHING to do with me". I don't understand what makes you allowed to have anything to do with Trolland, but Trolland isn't allowed to do anything to you. 20:44, September 17, 2011 (UTC) *Gets a Genpet machine (now 1.00!) machine ready for inebvitable bloodshed* LazroTalk 20:46, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I said letting Trollus live was generous. And like I said, you gotta love loopholes. Your hands are tied in this, despite how much you think they're not. Just take my advice. It'll save you embarassment. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:48, September 17, 2011 (UTC) What pumpkin advice? All you've tried to give me is trouble. And just because you couldn't delete the page the first time you banned me without reason, that doesn't allow you to try to destroy it in other ways. You won't manae to do it. No use in trying. 20:55, September 17, 2011 (UTC)